Bed of Razors
by Scar of hope
Summary: And She knows that when she wakes up, it will only hurt more.
1. Bed of razors

Title: Bed of Razors

Words: 460

Rating: T

Summary: She know that when she wakes up, it will only hurt more.

She heard the raindrop patter at the windowpane, tapping out there dismal, erratic songs. She sees him as he rises, kissing her gently on the forhead, telling her how beautiful she is, pulling her into his warm, living embrace. she can feel all of him, from the satiny softness of his hair to feel of his warm breath fanning his face. She clings, because she know this is as close as she can get to bringing him back. She know this isn't real. She know that the whispered assurances in her ear are lies. She knows there is no happy ending. And she knows that when she wakes up, it will only hurt more.

He turns to leave, leaving only cold emptiness in the space he just filled, and the sudden coolness raises goosebumps along her arms. She wants to scream and yell, to kick and plead, to beg him to come back and never let her go. But she is not the master; she is only a puppet in this carnival of dreams. She can only watch, frozen to the spot, as he get further and further from her embrace. The door clicks behind him, and there is nothing. Only blackness. Because that's all that's left now.

Her cerulean eyes slide open, slipping easily along her dampened eyes. She sits up shakily in bed. She inclines her head towards her left, eyeing the spot where he should be. Where he should lay, now waking up to tell her to go back to bed, because everything is okay. Hot tears spill over the edge of her eyelids and she chokes back a sob.

"Mommy?"

ss.

Her startled, reddened eyes turn towards the tiny brunette girl who looks at her with the stormy blue eyes she inherited from her father.

"Yes Francesca?" she says, her voice suprisingly even.

"Can I have some water?" the little child says.

She smiles a brittle, unnatural smile, because her daughter knows no sadness. Francesca know no pain. And, if she has anything to do with it, she never will.

Francesca climbs into bed, the water glass beside her, kisses her mohers damp cheeks without a second thought, and sleep.

And as she follows her daughters lead and climbs into bed, she prepares to see him again, because every second she goes without him is like a razor to her heart.

But Sam know that when she wakes up, it will only hurt more.


	2. in the arms of the angels

**i realized that i wasn't clear enough on what happened that day, here it is. i got a review saying that they wanted to know freddies of the story, so i jumped right on that. Here it is, freddies take on what happened that day.**

**also, to the person who commented on the color of Francesca eyes, that was my mistake. i thought freddies eyes were dark blue.**

She's worried. I comfort her, whispering that everything will be alright. I tell her that it's only rain, and I'll be really carful. It's only rain. I embrace her gently, her flaxen hair tickling my nose. I regretfully pull away, and I see the goosebumps raised along her arms. I smile gently. I shut the door softly behind me, and begin the trek down the steps to my

The rain beats mercilessly on the hood of my car. I turn on the windshield wipers as I pull out of the parking lot, glancing one way, then the other.

I am one half a second too late.

I hear the crunching of metal and the snapping of bone. I am a spectator outside my own body, watching as I am crushed by the force of my mistake.

One half a second.

And then there is nothing, nothing but the blinding whiteness and the embraces of angels, the whisper of their gossamer wings fluffing my hair.

"I have to go back!" I say, my voice muted and dreamlike, "I have to go back."

One angel steps forward, and tears spill over my eyelids as I run to embrace my father.

"I have to go back." I beg. "my wife, my daughter...I can't stay."

My father gives me a sad and knowing smile.

"You can never truly return. But, there is one way you can still see her."

~3~

I shut the door softly behind me, but i do not go forward, because she will wake up before I can make it to the car. The tears slide down My face, because I cannot change the scene, and I cannot say anything different to sooth her. I realize it is cruel, what I am doing to her, but I _must _see her, and I cannot leave her.

I lean against the wall, sliding down and sobbbing silently.

But I know that when she wakes up, it will only hurt more


End file.
